


Only a Speedy Coward

by Anonymous405



Series: O.A.S.C. Series [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Abuse, Gen, Stuff, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Wally West Child Abuse, Wally Whump, Young Justice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 18,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous405/pseuds/Anonymous405
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally West has been abused by his father ever since he could remember.  Wally wishes to know what he does to upset his father.  If his team found out, they would never see the same Wally they all come to love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

What did I ever do to him?  Why is he so  _Angry?_  These thoughts swirled through me as my father, Rudolph West, broke a beer bottle over my head.   _That's gonna sting tomorrow.  Luckily he's going to an out-of-town business trip for three days so I can heal._ _  
_

"Get up Wallace!  Pathetic.  I raised you better than to be a coward!  Get up and fight me!  Your no hero, your just a coward! Only a pathetic worthless coward!"  Rudolph-I won't dare call him dad-screamed at me as he beat the living shit out of me.  He was finally getting tired, which meant i could race to my room and he won't follow me after.  I went to my room and laid on my bed.  I hugged my pillow and drifted off to sleep.  The only problem was that I _couldn't_ sleep.  There were many things swirling through my mind.

_Only a coward......only a coward...........only a pathetic, worthless, coward..........coward...........you're no hero!..........All I see is a no good coward......._

_**BRIIIIING BRIIIIIIIING** BRIIIIING_.

I looked at my clock.  7:12 am on a saturday.  I groaned as I knew it was training day.   _Great....just fucking great!_ I got out of bed, went to the bathroom.  As I turned the shower water on I noticed myself in the mirror.  There was a lot of bruises, but nothing seemed broken or cracked.  Still hurts like hell, though.  I took my shower, took some Aspirin, packed my hero suit in my backpack, and raced to the nearest Beta Tube.  I sighed as I entered Mount Justice.  The gang was all here, and I being the late one once again.  I flashed my kiddish grin and walked into the place like I owned it.  Classic Kid Flash coverup.  

"Where the hell were you?"  sneered Artemis.  She was tapping her bow into my chest.  "We couldn't train until you were here.  And your an hour late!  _A whole hour!_ Hate to break it to you, but the world doesn't revolve around Kid Flash!"  I tried to go into my room to change when she stepped in front of me.  She probably wants an answer.

"I had some stuff to do," I said nonchalantly.  I stepped again to leave when she got in my face again.  

"You had some stuff to do," she scoffed.  She's really starting to piss me off and I got here 10 minutes ago.  

"What can I say?  I got a tight schedule, babe,"  I winked as I finally got passed her.  I changed, and headed back to the team.  Black Canary had us battle each other-two at a time-and whoever wins the battle goes onto the next.  Aqualad was paired with Superboy.  M'gann was paired with Robin.  I was paired with Artemis.  Aqualad won his battle.  Robin won his.  I was beginning mine. Artemis pounced and I zoomed behind her.  I pinned her against the wall, but she kicked me off.  She could have won, if she didn't have all this rage.  Once she accepted that she loosed, She threw her bow down and stormed off. 

"Drama queen, am I right?" I chuckled.   _Ouch, when did it hurt to fucking laugh? Oh, right, I didn't have anything to eat yet._

Aqualad went up against Robin, which he loosed.  Now it's Robin and me.  "You ready for a butt-whooping Kid Idiot?" Robin chuckled. He frontflipped and tried to suckerpunch me, but I dodged.

"Are you ready to lose Boy Wonder?" I tried to kick him but he counter-attacked by punching me in the gut.  I winced.  That was where Rudolph was punching yesterday.  Robin must have saw me wince when he looked worried.

"Are you okay, Wally?" _Shit. Shit. Shit. Why the fuck did I wince?  Ugh Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

"Yeah, I, uh, forgot that I was suppose to meet, er, Dylan at, um, his house to, er, study! yeah, study." I raced off, blinking back tears as I left Mount Justice.  I took off the hero costume and actually texted Dylan if I could come over.

 _Sure. Whatever Dude._   


	2. Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally meets up with one of his pals from school. Basically he texted the closest one. He hangs and finds out he's got alot in common with Dylan.

It took me ten minutes to get to his house.  Dylan Berkon was a good pal.  I had known him since elementary school.  It has been years since I had been to his house.  I anxiously knocked on the door.  two minutes, he answered the door.  He was wearing a grey T-shirt and ripped jeans.  His blonde hair was still curly, and I was still taller than him.  

"Sup, man," he said as he let me in.  He closed the door and hopped on his couch.  "Everything okay with you, dude?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to hang with an old pal," I lied through my teeth.  I really just wanted to get away from Dick/Robin.  He probably knows I'm here, but he can't just barge in here.  "So...How are you?"

"Everything's been good with me.  My business has been booming since its party season. What about you?"  Dylan's business is selling drugs and alchohol to minors like himself.  Where he gets them is a mystery to everyone.  Everyone but Dick.  Should I text him?

"I....I've seen better days." I sat on the couch.  He peered over me, just to double check that I was okay.  I insisted I was.  There was awkward silence for like ever.  "What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing, why?"  He glanced at the door and hallways.  He then got close to me, as if the thing he was going to tell me was pure gold.

"There's a party-a  _senior party_ \- and guess who's in charge of the goods! This guy!" He pointed his thumbs at himself and smiled.  I laughed and told him it was cool.  "You wanna come?"

"Uh, I don't know, man.  My mom would freak-"

"What she doesn't know won't kill her.  You could say you're tutoring me.  My mom would back you and me up."  Should I go?  If I didnt, that would risk Dick coming to my house for questions.  If I did, I could get in major trouble with my parents and Barry and Iris.   

"Sure.  Why the hell not?" Dylan smiled an evil grin.  It was like making a deal with the devil.  

"Excellent, man.  I'll pick you up at 7.  I'm bringing some friends too.  See ya then." He let me out to the door and waved.  I waved back, feeling terrible.  I looked at my phone.  3 unread messages.  All from Dick.

1.]   _Dude, look, I know your pissed and all but you should come back.  We just want to talk._ -Dick

2.]  _Where are you?  I'm getting seriously worried.  I checked in with Barry and he said you weren't with him.  If you don't talk to me soon, I'm gonna go to your house bro._ -Dick _  
_

3.] _Went to your house.  Your mother said you weren'_   _t there.  Are you ignoring me on purpose?  This isn' t a joke anymore.-_ Dick

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read. Suscribe. Kudos it. whatever. i hope you all like it guys.


	3. Messages part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally's texting Dick and also getting ready for his first party. Will it go well?

I stared at the messages while walking home.   _He went to my house?  He's not allowed at my house!  What if Rudolph saw him?  What if?_ I had to text him.  I had to make sure he was okay!

_Hey._

That's okay to write to Dick, right?  I was a block away from my house when I got one of his texts.

_Oh thank god your alive!  Where are you dude?  I've been looking for you forever!!!!!_

He's good, thats good.  

_Was at Dylan's place.  Did..Did you really go to my house?_

Hopefully he doesn't read into to that.  I opened my door and saw that no one was there.  I sighed in relief.  I got to my room and went to decide what I wanted to wear to the party.   _Sounds girly, right?_ I got another text.

_I did.....No one was home though so I knew you weren't there...I was really worried about you...the whole team is.  Can you tell me what's wrong please?_

He's on to something........what if he knows?  

_Nothing's wrong dude...I promise!_

I went to my closet and picked out ripped jeans along with a dark orange t-shirt.  I tried it on and I gotta say it looked good. I looked at my phone once more....another text.

_If nothing's wrong, would you like to come to my house?  I have the new GTA and I'm allowed one guest to come over! :)_

I sighed.

_Can't._ _I'm going back over at Dylan's to help him study._

I shut my phone off as Dylan beeped his car. Off I went to what is going to be either the best night or worst night of my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not writing but I've been crammed with schoolwork. Thanks to all who read this work and kudos it. I'd love to hear from y'all.   
> -Anonymous405


	4. Partying gone wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally goes to a party and does some bad choices. Will he get help?

"Ready to get fucked up man?"  Dylan said as I got into the car.  There were three other people in his car.  I gave him a nervous glance and nodded.  "Oh I forgot to introduce my, uh, partners.  This is Tracy, Devon, and Antony."  Tracy was what appeared to look like a white-trash blonde in a zebra print dress, too short for her body.  You could tell she wanted to get laid tonight.  Devon was the skinny short kid in the middle.  He looked more of an addict to Dylan's drugs then his "partner".  Lastly, there was Antony.  Antony looked like a big, muscular Italian, who all he did all day was pump iron.  I waved nauseously.  We drove in silence.  Tracy kept looking at me as if she was trying to seduce me.  It wasn't working.  At all.  

"So, Wally, right?"  She finally spoke up.  Her Jersey accent made me wish to keep repeatedly hit my head on the window.  

"Yeah?"  I gulped as Devon gave me a weak smile.

"Dylan tells me a lot about you.  Says you and him are 'tight'?"  

"Oh, yeah.  Dylan and I go way back."  It was true.  We met in kindergarten where we sat close to each other.  

"Interesting..." She said soothingly while sucking on a lollipop.  The car screeched to a stop.

"Alright everybody, Antony, Wally, and I will take in the packages.  Tracy, you watch Devon.  I don't want him touchin the goods until the party actually starts."  Dylan gave a sharp eye on Devon as we unloaded.  It didn't take long because Antony could carry five boxes at a time.  The party started ten minutes after we unloaded.  I managed to go to a bathroom and turn on my phone.  2 messages.  One from Dick, the other from.....Barry?  I gulped as I looked at Dick's first.

_Oh.....okay. :(  See you tomorrow at Mount Justice then?_

Would I go back to Mount Justice?  I ignored that text and went one to Barry's.

_Why aren't you hanging out with Dick?  Did something happen?  Are you guys not friends anymore?  Do we need to talk?  Why are you hanging out with Dylan again?  He's bad news Wally._

I rolled my eyes and texted:

_Dylan asked me to help him study thats why i'm not hanging with Dick.  No, nothing happened.  We are still friends, Barry.  We don't need to talk.  Yes, I am hanging with Dylan again because he's my friend.  He's not bad news, Barry, he can change.  Everyone can._

I turned off my phone and went to the bar.  I took two bottles of whiskey and drank the whole one in ten minutes.  Memories swirled in my head.  Rudolph hitting  me, me running out of Mount Justice, the texts....i needed it all out of my mind. now.

Tracy came up to me and put her leg on my hip and put her lips close to my ears.  "Ever do it with a blonde?"  She whispered.  I

was shocked and she saw that.  "We can do it later if ya want....after you get hammered...meet me in the first bedroom at 2 am,

k?" She then walked away as if she didn't say shit to me.   _What....the....fuck?_  I drank the other bottle and felt whoozy and took another bottle.  I went to go dance.  Five minutes later, this one redhead named....Alice?, came up and danced all over me.  Then

Dylan squatted her away and pulled me off to the side.  

"Looks like someone's gonna get banged tonight," he laughed, "You need these.  Take two everytime it wears off, okay?"  He handed me....these weird pills.  I took two and it felt wonderful!  I took some  glowsticks and danced with Alice once more.   What felt like ten minutes later, a very angry Tracy took me aside.  

"It's 2 am baby....ready?" She purred in my ear.  I hiccuped and she took that as a yes.  She pulled me in a bedroom and started kissing me.  I kissed her back as she pushed me on the bed.  She unbuckled my pants as I unhooked her bra.   _I can't believe I'm doing this.  I'm actually going to have sex._ Then there was a knock at the door.  Dylan walked in, he looked pissed.

"This is how you treat me, West? After everything I did for you, you go and try to sleep with my gal?"  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love ya my fans! Without you, none of this could or would happen! i'm going to put a random song for you guys to listen to. "3005-Childish Gambino" 
> 
> \--Anonymous405----


	5. Partying gone wrong? (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally was caught hooking up with Tracy! Alot of texting in this chapter! have fun!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been on in awhile guys. I just been so busy and totally forgot. But I'm back now...that's all that matters, right? I thank all of my supporting fans and for the ones that still stick to this fic. I know how annoying it can be when a fic is left at a cliffhanger, trust me, I know. :)- Anonymous405

I tried blocking his hits, honestly, I did, but with all that alchohol and drugs in my system, I couldn’t think straight. Plus, he was really fast for a not flash-kid. 

Hit after hit, kick after kick, I took it. Not because I had too, not because I wanted to, but because I could not think straight. 

It had to have been a solid five minutes-maybe six and a half, before someone got him off me. I tried standing up, but only failed and fell down. I winced as I was in a roaring sea of my own pain. 

“How dare you, Dylie?” Her jersey accent was way too thick. I looked up at her. She was just laying on the bed, her boobs just hanging out there and she was only wearing a lacey pink thong. I wanted to gag. 

“How dare I, Trace?” Dylan roared as he was being tugged away by the hulk we call Antony. “You’re the one who’s trying to get into everyones pants!”

“Yeah, whatevah,” She said, chewing her bubble gum. She popped the bubble with her cheap ass nails right in front of Dylan’s face. That made him explode with rage. 

Luckily Antony took his little ‘rag doll’ away. When he came back, however, he held me up and looked me in the eye. 

“Get out of here. Now.” Those were the last words I’d ever hear from that man. I raced out of the party as fast as I could. I managed to finally get as far away as I could and drop safely next to a garbage can. 

After an eternity, I checked my phone. 2 messages. I groaned. Great, another lecture from Barry or even a stupid mission from Bats. I looked. 1 message was from Dick.

Hey, Bruce said we’re going up to New York City this weekend if you want to come. Bruce has a meeting and said I could bring a friend so I’m not bored to death. Maybe…you could come? :) 

I smiled at his childlike annoying self. Just like Dick. It almost made me laugh out loud. The other text…not so much. It was from a strange number I hadn’t seen before. 

Hi…Wally, right? Hey, it’s Alice. From the party :-). I just wanted to make sure this was your number. I had a great time. Hope we can hang out sometime. Maybe this week/weekend? Xoxo-Alice

I was speechless. At last I texted:

Yeah, this is the Wall-man. Had a great time too. Sounds cool, but I’m busy this weekend. Going to New York for the weekend.

Sounds manly, right? I smiled and started to limp home. I limped towards home. Please don’t be home…please don’t be home. 

Luck was not on my side that night.


	6. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally comes home from the 'fun' party with Dylan. What could possibly happen?^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Just wanna say thanks for the support. Feel free to comment your thoughts and feelings. Love you guys^^-Anonymous405

I creaked the door open. No lights were on…that was a good sign, right? I crept towards the kitchen. If I didn’t eat now then I wouldn’t be healed for school. If I wasn’t healed for school, then people would notice. And the one thing that can’t happen is people noticing. 

I was in the kitchen, eating half a sandwich, when I heard the clink of a beer bottle resting on a counter. I froze. Shit, he’s home. At this moment, right now, I freaked out. I tried running. I mean, that is the ONLY good thing I’m good at, right?

Wrong. I slipped on the tiles and from what it felt like, cracked my head open. I felt woozy. The warm blood ran down head to my left cheek. I tried getting up, but slipped again in my own scarlet-colored blood. I heard him get up.

“Who the fuck is out there? Mary?” There was a slur in Rudolph’s voice. I heard his clumsy footsteps. Please….Please don’t come in the kitchen.

“It’s…It’s just me, Rudy,” I had to answer him. I’d get it worse if I didn’t. I saw his silhouette as he turned on the blinding lights. I winced. He only sneered his smart ass grin. 

“Well…Well….Well,” He hiccupped, “Look what we got here,” I didn’t dare to look at him. I didn’t want to look at that monster. “Here’s Kid Dumbass coming to save the day. Hey Mary!” His voice boomed around the whole house. My mother…my tiny little, fragile mother, walked slowly down the stairs. She stared wide-eyed at me, her fingers covered her gaping mouth. She looked at Rudolph. Rudolph stared back.

“Got something to say bitch?” He gritted his teeth at her. At my mother. All I could see from that point was red.

“w…What did you do, Rudolph?” She recoiled in disgust. He glared at her, and finished the bottle of whiskey in his hand before looking at her.

“C’mere Bitch,” He raced towards her. I heard the doors slamming and screaming. “THIS IS WHAT BITCH’S G’T!”  
“LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE,” I kept repeatedly screaming. Thank god I had amazing and super healing powers. I walked up there to find that demon on my mom beating her with a belt. He didn’t even notice me as I grabbed the nearest object: a lamp.

“P-Please s-stop,” She wailed uncontrollably after each hit. He smiled. He fucking smiled. That was what got me. I took the lamp, which was still on by the way, and smashed it over the fucker’s head. How dare you disrespect her? After all she does for you? I took the son of a bitch and threw him down the stairs with all my might. It took him five minutes for his ass to finally get up and look at me. He wiped the blood from his mouth.

“You think you a hero?” He scoffed at me, “You’re nothing but a piece of shit. Just like your fuckin’ mother,” I raced down the stairs and tackled him with all my might. He pushed me off of him and slammed my head against the wall.


	7. Hospitals Food and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally is in the hospital after that big fight with Rudolph...Barry suspicions start getting out of hand and needs to cool down with some Vanilla Ice-Cream. Enjoy^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys...so the last chapter was pretty short, so I decided why not make this one incredibly long. If you like this piece, give it some kudos...comment...etc etc I love you guys^^- Anonymous405 
> 
> P.S. I was thinking of putting this story on wattpad. What do you guys think?

_Bright lights…Masked people....Voices…….._

_“Jesus Christ! Wallace!”_

_Bright lights…Masked people…Voices………_

_“We’re losing him. DAMMIT BRUCE DO SOMETHING!”_

_Bright lights…Masked People…Voices………_

_“Clear.”_

_Bright lights…Masked People…Voices………._

_“Wally? Please wake up. Wally, don’t do this. Please.  You’re my only true friend.  Dammit Wally! Please!!!! We need you!!!! Barry needs you! Iris for God’s sake needs you! Artemis, Kaldur, M’gann, Roy, Supey, and everyone else needs you! For Christ’s sake I need you…..please……”_

I woke up to a sound of beeping.  _Where am I? All right, Wally. Don’t panic.  What’s the number one rule?  Check your surroundings.  What do we have to do? Check our surroundings._

The room was all white.  White walls…White-tiled floors…..white bed…Ha! A bed! I’m in a bed! And I’m hooked to….a machine! I have to be in a hospital!

 

I tried getting up, and that’s when pain kicked in. I spewed my guts out onto the sheets of my blankets and a little on the floor next to a chair with a person in it.

 

_Wait, a person?!! It’s not just any person! Barry! And Dick! And Aunt Iris! The best people in the whole wide world are all here, sleeping._

They all awoke with a start to my projectile vomiting. I coughed and smirked a little grin and waved.  Dick ran as fast as…well…the flash and hugged me. 

 

“You’re okay.” He stated it as more of a statement of relief than an excited joyous statement.  “What the hell happened?  All I get is a call from Barry about  you and-“  Barry interrupted him. 

 

“Dick, can Iris and I have some alone time with Wally, please?”  His tone was serious.  He’s never serious. Dick looked at him in confusion and some hint of hurt gleamed in the raven-haired kid’s eyes. Iris, being very maternal in nature, went over to the boy wonder.

 

“Here, Dick, here’s five dollars.  Why don’t you buy yourself and Wally some of that hospital ice cream? Or something?” She smiled at the kid, who could probably take the SAT and get higher than the highest score possible, as if he were an infant. He looked at her suspiciously, but took the money anyway.  He waved to me and headed out.  That’s when Barry turned his gaze back to me.

 

“What happened, Wally?  And I want the truth.”  His voice was demanding.  Barry always disliked Rudolph.  That was a given fact, and he always had his…suspicions.  Of  course he never blurted it out, but he would always give me the ‘You can always talk to me’ chat and that look.  Of course, he could never know.  Nobody can know.

 

“Where’s my mom?” I snapped.  I needed to know if she’s okay.  I need to know if she’s away from that…that…demon. “Where is she? IsSheOkay?” I started slurring my words together.  I always do that when I’m nervous. 

 

“Calm down, Wallace,” Iris placed her cooling hand on my own.  I looked at her as the feeling of relief instantly hit me, but I could still see that bad news look on her face. 

 

“Where. Is. She?” I panted, trying to get up but instantly failing.  “Where’s my father?’ I have to say father around other people, unless I want them to know what he is.  Obviously, I do not want that.

 

“Rudolph is resting in a normal hospital, for now. Doctors say he won’t be out of the hospital for at least a year, maybe less if healing goes well. Mary, on the other hand..” Barry started tearing up.  Barry never tears up. 

_Oh God, please, please don’t tell me she’s…..my mother…..my mother please._

“I-is M-m—mom d-d-,” That word won’t even appear on my lips.  I choked on every syllable just trying to get it out, but Iris stopped me and shook her head. I sighed. 

 

“She is, um however….She’s in a coma, Wally.” Iris whispered in the small depressing room.  “Doctors aren’t even sure when…or **_if_  **she’ll wake up.”

 

“That’s why we came to you sport.  Can you tell us what happened last night?” Barry knew what happened last night.  I know he knows. But he wants to make sure his guess is right.  I looked past my blonde uncle and red-headed aunt….I looked beyond the stained window that showed my best friend coming back with two vanilla ice cream cups…I looked past the hospital even…but more into the ozone.  I had two choices: say something and finally lock the son of a bitch up once and for good…..or lie….lie to my precious aunt and uncle……lie to my mentor and second mom….lie to my best friend in the world….lie to my brother….

 

I looked at Barry, and swallowed my pride down like a pill.  “We were in a car accident, Barry.” I couldn’t look him in the eye. How could I do this? We are like- no we _are_ family.

 

“You sure, kiddo?” Barry’s shoulders shrank back in disproval.  Again, I had to swallow my pride and nodded.  “Well…okay then…I just wanted to make sure.  You’ll be staying with us for a while once we sign you out of here. Iris and I will get your stuff from your house and be back here in less than an hour, okay? Call and text me if you need anything.”  I nodded and stared out into space.

 

It wasn’t long before I came back to earth. “Wally?” Dick snapped his fingers between my eyes.  I jumped, which startled him.  “Jesus, man! Chill out.  It’s just me,”

 

“Oh…sorry. Must have started daydreaming.” I smiled a pitiful smile. He handed me a cup of ice-cream and a spoon.  I ate that bad boy in .6 seconds flat.

 

“So what was that all about?”

 

“What was what about?” I said as I saw Dick scoop the last bite into his mouth.  Vanilla ice cream ran down his mouth before he wiped it off.

 

“That whole Barry and Iris thing…. Is everything okay?” His blue eyes were melting my guilt-ridden soul.

 

“Oh, that?  That was nothing.  Just…. I’ll tell you later, okay?  Right now, I just need some rest.  After all, I need to be healed up if we’re going to New York this weekend,” I flashed him a grin as Dick laughed. 

 

“Yeah, I can’t wait.”

 

I honestly can’t wait.  I can finally see the world without having to look back over my shoulder to see if Rudolph is behind me.  Next stop, New York. 


	8. Escaping and Revisiting Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally finally gets out of the hospital and is living with Barry when unexpected news turns up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're liking it so far. What do you guys think about me adding in some OC's? Other than Jacklyn and Alice, of course. Love to hear what you think so comment it up!-^^Anonymous405

I was allowed to leave the hospital two days later. I was fully healed a day after I left.  Barry did get all the clothes I liked from my house.  He also grabbed my journal, bookbag, books, my cellphone, my charger, and all the amenities I needed to stay at his place.  I was allowed to stay in the guest bedroom, or also known as the ‘whenever the baby, if they even have one comes’ room.

 

I fell into the soft, warm bed, and didn’t wake up until the sun was hitting me from the window.  I groaned, grabbed my slippers, and walked out of the already messy room.  Aunt Iris was baking cookies in they’re newly furnished kitchen.  She smiled at me as I went in.  “Hey, sleepy head,”

 

I groaned.  “What time is it?”  I rubbed my eyes and grabbed a really soft and really warm chocolate chip cookie. The chocolate melted in my mouth. Damn, she can cook.

 

“It’s almost 1 in the afternoon,” She placed another sheet of cookie batter into her oven.  She then went back to stirring the cookie dough. “If you want you can help me bake. Barry’s at Mount Justice if you need him. “

 

“Uh, no thanks Auntie Iris.”  I grabbed two more cookies.  “Today’s Friday, which means it’s training day,” At this point, Iris grabbed my hand in a comforting, yet a more controlled grip.

 

“You know what Barry and Bruce said, Wally. You can’t train until next week, when your wounds are fully healed.”

 

I rolled my eyes.  “I know, Auntie Iris.  Dick wouldn’t even let me participate anyhow.  Can I still go?”

 

I knew I broke her when she sighed. “Fine, just don’t do anything crazy, okay?  You need to heal.” She gave me a few cookies before I went to the nearest Beta tube.

 

_Recognized….Kid Flash…B..0..3_

“Hey guys!” I laughed at my friends. Supey was playing with wolf, M’gann was baking cookies while staring madly in love at Supey.  _Where the hell are the others? Oh, yeah, there they are….just sitting casually in a corner….having a serious talk…_

 

I walked over there.  “Hey,” I grinned.  They all jumped up with fright.  I looked at each and every one of their guilty expressions suspiciously. “Everything okay?”

 

“Yeah…everything’s fine,” Artemis wouldn’t even look at me.  Dick just shrugged his shoulders and looked down.  Kaldur didn’t even speak up.

 

“Yeah, sure everything is,” I snotted in return and headed toward the Beta Tube.  I could feel their eyes watching me.  _They know…._

 

“Wally, wait!” I felt dicks hand touch my left shoulder as he turned me around.  “It’s not what you think-“

 

“Then what is it? It’s obviously about me! You know, don’t you?”  His only response was an expression of pure confusion.

 

“What the hell are you talking about?” _Oh God, maybe he didn’t know….fuck…um..Just play it cool, Wally._

“Doesn’t matter,” I grunted and left. I could sense the hurt coming from Dick, but I just had to get out of there.  No one can know. 

 

_Recognized…..Kid Flash….B..0..3…_

It wasn’t until after this whole fiasco when I got the text from him.  Did I even want to read what he had to say?  Of course not, but I had no choice. 

 

_Pick me up some cigarettes._

I looked at the five-worded text message. Not an _I love you, son_ or _I’m sorry for what I did to you…or have been doing to you. From now on I’m changing. I’ll be good I promise,_ but _Pick me up some cigarettes._ Well, it was better than being confronted for anything.  And besides, Rudolph won’t pull any shit in public.

 

I got to the hospital in less than an hour. The kind and short nurse, whom name was Jacklyn, showed me to his tiny white room.  He was awake, of course, and watching a taping of a baseball game that happened yesterday.  I felt his cold and unforgiving stare as I approached into the room. I kept my head down and thanked Jacklyn for everything she had done.

 

“No problem, honey,” she smiled, “I’m glad to help” and with that, disappeared into the dark abyss, also called a hospital hallway. Rudolph turned off the tv and kept his gaze focused on me.

 

“Ya got my cigs, boy?” Rudolph grinned, showing his yellow teeth and gingivitis gums.  I nodded, still refusing to look at him.  “Well, where they hell are they?”

 

“You can’t smoke in a hospital, father. It’s bad for the patients.”

 

“Bad for the patients? Bah, I am the patient. Now, hand me my damn cigs!” his voice started to escalate, so I hurriedly threw him his cigarettes and lighter. “Atta boy!” He quickly lit the one that was already in his mouth and inhaled deeply.  “I have good news, for us, kid.  I’m allowed to leave tomorrow.  Which means you’ll be takin’ good ole care of your pappy until I’m healed.”

 

 


	9. Beautifully Tragic (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Wally starts to leave, he sees an old friend of his. What exciting adventure awaits for the two of them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys...just to let you know..I might not be posting alot this week and next week. I'm in a play and they practice from 7:30 pm to almost 11 pm. And its not even tech week! haha well i'll see what i can do. Love you guys-^^Anonymous405

“But…”

 

“But what, my boy?”  Rudolph grinned as Jacklyn came in with his supper that contained applesauce and bloody meatloaf.  “Thank you, Jackie,” Jacklyn giggled as my father squeezed her ass. I wanted to puke.

 

“So your recovery is going well.”  I didn’t ask him if it was, but merely telling MYSELF that it was.  He nodded as he gorged over the cheap food.  “How’s mom?”

 

“The ‘uck should I car’?”  He said with his mouth full of not well-cooked meat and grim applesauce.  He swallowed it down and repeated himself,  “The fuck should I care?  That bitch could rot in hell for all I care,” I squeezed my hand into a tight little fist, pretending I didn’t hear the insults he had made.

 

“So I’m guessing she’s still in the intensive care unit while your too busy sitting on your lazy ass and pinching slutty girls’ Asses.” I gritted my teeth. He smiled at my use of profanity. He lit another cigarette.

 

“You better be here Monday, around 11 am, to pick me up, you no good son of a bitch,” He spewed smoke all in my face, making me to cough. “No minute earlier or later.”

 

He wheeled away from me and headed back over to Jacklyn and her fake, but very large, bosoms and me.  I ran to my car and cried for about twenty minutes. _Is there no way to escape a tyrant like him?_  Then, there was a knock.

 

That redhead from the party last weekend was by my window, in a black leather jacket and some kind of weird but retro tank top. Her jeans were a nice shade of purple, too.  Her hair was in one of those beanies and her glasses hid her eyes.  She smiled and waved.  I waved back and rolled down my window.

 

“Wally, right?” Her smile was so angelic. I nodded.  “Sorry if I scared you, I just saw you walk past coming from the hospital with such a distressed expression on your face. I was worried something bad had happened.  Did someone in your family, God forbid, are hurt or dead?”  She looked and acted like a caring and tender mother.

 

I shook my head.  “No, no, everything’s fine.  I was just worried about this exam I’m supposed to take for my finals,” I lied, but I’m allowed to lie, right?  She regained her happy face once more.

 

“Oh…. well that’s better than what I said. I’m on my way from handing out treats to the cancer kids from the third floor.  I have a couple snicker doodles left if you want to share them with me up on the roof.  You don’t have to if you don’t want too.  You’re probably busy anyway-“ I cut her off and laughed.

 

“No, that sounds great, Alice.  Let’s go,”

 

She led me up to the roof, which was very easy considering how small the hospital is.  She sat along the edge, looking into the city and sighed.

 

“I wish I could live there,” She said, still gawking at the dim city lights you could barely see, “That’s where the Flash is, and Kid Flash.  Oh, you already know that,” She laughed nervously, “Here, cookie?”  I took it and said thanks and looked with her out in the city. “I would do anything to be in the city, instead of this dump of a town. “

 

“This town’s not all bad,” I said, eating another cookie, “its just quieter and nicer to live in.”

 

“Says you. “ and with that she gave me a small little shove.  I laughed and did the same to her.  Before I knew it we were on the ground.  I pinned her lightly and laughed.

 

That’s when something beautifully tragic happened.

 

She kissed me.


	10. Movies, Popcorn, and Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll see :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got to update! *smiles with joy*

We both stared at each other for what if felt like an hour.  In the heat of the moment, I kissed her back, but longer and more with passion.  She looked up at me and bit her lip.  As I was kissing her gently, she rubbed her tiny, delicate hands up and down my back.

 

Ding*

 

She laughed and apologized.  “Here let me turn my phone off real quick,”  I smiled and nodded. While looking at her message, Alice’s face turned grim. She then sighed, turned off her phone, and looked into my eyes.  “I have to go,” She then sighed again as I helped her up.  I pulled back a string of hair covering  her face.  Her hazel eyes twinkled.

 

“I’ll see you around, Wally,” Alice kissed my cheek before leaving.  I placed my hand on the place where she kissed me and looked back for her.

 

I decided to pick up our little mess.  That’s when I saw her pink little hoodie she left.  I grabbed it for her, not because I like her or anything but because I know someone would try to steal it.  

Then, reality struck.  Rudolph is going to come home next week.  I swallowed hard.  I could feel my chest tighten up.  I needed to just forget this.  I needed Dick.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Thanks for letting me come over, Bruce,”  I said, holding my sleeping bag which helped me smuggle in all the horror movies in the universe.  Alfred came over to grab the sleeping bag from me, but I shook him off.  “I can carry it, Alf,” I grinned and walked up to Dick’s room.

Dick’s room was the only room on the top floor, with the exception of the attic.  It had a flat screen that was built in his navy blue walls.  His floor was carpeted, obviously.  His bed was always neat; the bright blue covers tucked neatly under his Beastie Boys pillows.  His brown dresser had many typical things a teenage boy would have on it; cologne, video games, pencils, etc, etc.  His room also had a giant black loveseat that was facing directly towards the tv and the xbox 1and ps4 which were both plugged in.  I saw him sitting at his tiny desk in the corner, working on some paper, while his Flying Graysons poster stared straight at him. I was about to knock when he said something.

“Hey walls, just set your stuff  on my bed.  I’ll be with you in a moment.  You might want to hide those movies, though, because Alfie’s coming back up here to serve some popcorn and some other snacks.”  

I chuckled.  How could I forget about his keen Bat-senses?  I plopped on the bed at turned on the Xbox.  “So, what movie would you like to watch first?”

Dick, who finally finished whatever he was doing, turned towards me with a grin.  “Whatever will totally be asterous.  Come in, Alfie!” Dick said before Alfred could even knock.  Alfred carried two giant trays which contained all the amenities needed to make this sleep over (it is NOT a slumber party, despite what Artemis and M’gann believe); ten pounds of popcorn, five gallons of soda, and a gianormous bucket of candy.  My mouth started to water.

“You are the best of the best, Alf,” I said, not taking my eyes off the junk food that I could eat in less than an hour.  Alfred bowed, as if he performed a Shakespeare play, and smiled.

“You are very welcome Master Wallace and Master Dick,”  I laughed and said goodbye to Alfred.  He closed the door gently and walked off.  My eyes then averted to Dick.  He had already placed one of the horror movies in the Xbox.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the fifth and scariest movie, I could feel myself shiver from the aftermath.  “What a messed up movie,” I said, grabbing two handfuls of popcorn and stuffing my cheeks.

“I’ve seen worse,” Dick’s voice was in a flat, almost monotone-like, voice.  It was a few moments in silence before he became cheery again.  “I’m finished with your lame-ass movies,”  He smirked, “Let’s go play some video games or something,”

I yawned at that thought.  Then, my phone buzzed in the corner.  I grabbed it and read it.  It was Alice; my heart started to beat a tad faster.

Party tonight in Gotham at midnight.  Hope you can make it. XoxO.

It took a moment to feel the boy wonder’s presence peering over my shoulder.  “Who’s Alice?” His breath was on the back of my neck.

“First of all, back up!” I teased as I pushed him away, “And secondly, its one of my friends,” Dick arched an eyebrow.  

“Just a friend, huh?” He grinned, but then his face turned serious, “So you go to teenage parties; like with drinking and dr-”

I stopped him in mid-sentence with a lie.  “I go, but only to dance.  You know I don’t drink or do that, Dick,”  I could barely look into his eyes, but when I did, it seemed like he believed me.

“Let’s go,”

“Huh?”  That is so unlike Dick.  

“Let’s go to the party,” He sounded confident in his voice.  I looked at him and mouthed You sure?  as Bruce walked past.  Dick nodded.

 


	11. It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Time! You know what that means-the Annual West Christmas Party. Come celebrate with Wally, Alice, and the gang! Along with seeing some drama!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos.  
>  I love you guys-  
>  Anonymous405^^

I smiled at my reflection from my mirror in my room.  Christmas.  I breathed it in.  It's the only time of the year where Rudolph actually acts like a decent person.  That's only for show, Wally.  Deep down inside, he is still that hateful bastard.  

I tried shaking that thought out of my head.  It's Christmas, which means the annual West Christmas Party.  The annual West Christmas Party without her.  

I almost fell to my knees with that realization.  Mother was still in the hospital, hopefully recovering. _ **Ding.**_   I answered my phone.

"Hey," Dick's voice was lighter than usual.  I knew why, too.  Dick loves Christmas; the presents, the giving, the movies, and the list goes on and on.  I smiled again, hearing his voice.

"Hey Dick, what's up?"  I pulled my bright red sweater over me.  It still fit and felt cozy.  Unlike home.  I took another look in the mirror.  I know it's been forever since I have shaved my stubble, but other than that I looked older.  I felt older, too.

"Not much, just getting ready.  I'm excited."  I could feel his eyes light up through the phone.  I pulled over my brown khaki pants.  "Is Alice coming?"

"Of course she's coming."  I never really did tell Dick what happened between me and her during the party.  It was our little secret, our special secret.  "Artemis never really replied to my invite or any of my messages.  Is she okay?"

"Yeah.  She told me to tell you she can't come.  Anyways, I have to go.  Bruce insists we take the limousine so our......well you know."  Dick sighed.  It is hard sometimes to cover that you're a superhero.  

"Bye," I hung up first and put on my belt.  I heard him call down below.  

"Wallace!" He shrieked from the living room.  He still wasn't dressed.  Instead, he was in a sloppy stained white t-shirt and his gross boxer underwear.  "Get your ass down here!"

"What?"  I cocked back.  "You're still not dressed? For God's sake you can at least put on a shirt by yourself!"  He gritted his teeth at me.  I would have never been able to have cocked attitude if he wasn't in his wheelchair.  Unfortunately, he knew this, too.

I helped him get dressed anyway.  Not for his sake, but for the day’s sake.  For Christmas Eve.  For Mom.  We got to my Uncle’s in one hour.  

“Wally!” Dick pounced on me in a brotherly manner.  I laughed as I tackled him to the ground.  

“Knock it off you two,”  M’gann chuckled and handed me a cookie.  “Merry Christmas, Wally.”  I bit into the hard, but still delicious, chocolate-chip cookie.  I smiled and thanked her.  When I turned my direction, I saw the most beautiful thing I’ve ever laid my eyes on.

There she was; dressed in a extravagant and gorgeous emerald green dress.  Her hazel eyes twinkled from the tree lights, making her seem almost angel-like.  Her soft, velvet red hair hung on her beautiful face.  When she saw me gawking, she walked over.

“Hey, Wally,”  there was a sense of distraught in Alice’s voice, but I didn’t bother to ask what troubled her.  

“Alice.  Hi,” I stumbled with my words,  “You made it.”

“Why wouldn’t I be here?”  She laughed in her playful and at the same time serious way, “I was invited, wasn’t I?”  

“Dick?”  M’gann asked while handing Alice a cookie.  I took a handful for myself, as well.  “Would you mind helping me make some more Christmas treats?”  and with that, we were alone.

“I have to tell you something,”  she sounded as if on an important mission.  Her face dropped into a more sad smile.  “I-”  

“Wally!”  Aunt Iris cheered as she made her way toward us.  Barry had his arm slumped over her and smiled cheerfully, too.  Christmas was his favorite holiday.  “Who is this fine lady?  Is she your girlfriend?”  Both of them seemed to be inspecting her, seeing if she was good enough.

“Aunt Iris, Uncle Barry,”  I intervened before both Alice’s and my face got even more red, “This is Alice.  Alice, this is Iris and Barry.”  Barry shook her hand firmly.  “What was it you wanted to tell me, Alice?”

“Oh, well, it can wait,”  Alice lowered her face.  I looked at her with even more concern.  What was she hiding?

“Please, it’s alright, whatever you can tell Wally, you can tell us,”  I knew Barry wanted to help, but he wasn’t helping.

“Well…”  She coughed a little.   “I…I…”  She started choking up tears.  I placed a hand on hers.  She then sighed and started to run off.  I followed after her outside the apartment building.  “Can’t you just leave me alone!” She shrieked.

“What did I do?”  I honestly didn’t know.  Did I like her too much?  Did I kiss her wrong?  Did I fuck up everything when we were at the party and we-

“Everything!”  She came toward me and pushed me into a trail of garbage cans.  She was crying as she did this.  “I...I’m sorry,”  She was still shaking.

“Please, it’s okay.  Don’t cry, please?”  I went over to her and hugged her.  “Just tell me what’s wrong and I can make it better,”  She looked at me with uncertainty, but I nodded in comfort.

“I’m pregnant.”

 


	12. The Hauntings of Christmas Pasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The most memorable Christmases that Wally has had.

Age 5:

 

“Daddy!  Daddy!” A little red headed boy yelled as he nervously held onto his bright crimson sleigh.  He wore nervousness on his face like how he wore his green winter hat.  He stood on top of the snow-covered hill.  “I’m scared Daddy!”  It was true; he was scared.  It would be his first time going down what the other kids called “Death-Trap Hill”.

           

“It’s okay son!” His father, whom is named Rudolph, yelled with true cheerfulness.  “I’ll catch you!” 

           

“I’m scared Daddy!” The ginger boy cried. The father still gave him that reassuring nod, the kind only a father can give to his son, and so off he went.

 

The ride was a blur, but the boy will always remember this moment.  When the ride was finished, he shrieked with joy. His father did the same.

           

“Again!  Again!” the boy, whom was now on his father’s shoulders now, rejoiced.  His cheeks started forming frostbite from the bitter cold, but he didn’t care. The boy never wanted this moment to end.  But it did.

           

“Rudy?”  Mary, the boy’s mother said from the front door of the family’s home.  She peered outside to them in her bright pink robe and green stuff on her face. Her expression was filled with worry as she handed Rudolph the phone.  Wallace, or also known as the boy, got off his father’s shoulders and straight into his mother’s arms.

 

“Mommy! Mommy, guess what! You’ll never believe it! I rode it Mommy! I rode Def-Tap heel!” He blabbed on about the magnificent event to Mary, who took the little boy inside, took off all of the layers of clothes except for his t-shirt and sweatpants.  She hummed a Christmas tune, oblivious to the phone conversation Rudolph and his boss was having.  At last, Rudolph came into his small, little home.

 

“Who was on the phone dear?” Mary pursed her scarlet red lips. Wally tugged on his mother’s dress, but she just swatted him away and told him to go to another room. Wallace did go into another room because he always listened to his mother.  His mother said to go in another room, but never anything about listening in on the conversation.

 

Rudolph’s shoulders were slumped down and he looked at his beautiful wife.  “It was work.”  He said in a monotone.  “There was an incident and they… they need to let people go…and-” At this point he started crying. Mary rushed towards him and hushed him.  “What are we going to do Mary?  I worked so hard to get where we are-“

 

 

            “We’ll figure it out,” Mary insisted.  “We’ll find you a job and I’ll start working part time. We can start selling some of the unnecessary things around the house and-“  Wally wasn’t listening anymore.  He knew deep down life was going to change.

 

Age 10:

 

 

            Wallace was dressed in that itchy old Christmas sweater his mother bought at the Goodwill. It smelled like mothballs and vomit.  His hair was combed back, but nothing was put in his hair to keep it that way.  They couldn’t afford anything for that, anyway. He wore his newer jeans that his mother bought a couple months ago.  They were already torn.

 

 

            “Do we have to go Mom?”  Wally whined, “No one my age will be there,”  He huffed as he got into the backseat of the car.  His father was still inside, getting his jacket. His mother, whom wore her waitress outfit, sighed at Wallace.

 

 

            “Of course you still have to go,”  She smiled, “It’s the Annual West Christmas Party,” She hummed. “And I’ve already told you what your Uncle Barry said.  There’s going to be that Wayne boy there, but even if he doesn’t come you might get the chance to see you-know-who,” 

 

            “The Flash!”  Wally yelled with excitement. 

           

“Are we still talking about that fucking coward?”  said Rudolph, whom was already drunk.  He swayed a little while he sat in the passenger seat.  Mary didn’t even look at him.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

           

“What do you like to do?” Wally asked across the table to the raven-haired boy.  He sat there in the nicest tux Wally has ever seen, but that’s not what got Wally’s attention.  It was the boy’s eyes.  They were as blue as the ocean and sparkled like the stars.  The boy just shrugged.           

 

“Do you like music?” Wally took a sip of his water. The boy just shrugged again. “What’s your name?” Wally sighed, knowing that the boy would probably just shrug again.

 

“Richard.” The boy muttered. “But Alfie and Bruce call me Dick,”  Wally couldn’t help but laugh at the last part.  He was a ten year old boy.  Richard just stared at him, his eyes showed a broken and woeful soul.

 

“Who’s Alfie?” Wally tried breaking up the silence.  Before Dick could answer, Wally raced out of the room when he heard his father yelling.

 

“And another thing!” He poked his fingers into Barry’s chest,  “How dare you assume we need your filthy money!”  Mary tried pulling Rudolph back, but he pushed her away into Iris.

 

“I never assumed.” Barry tried keeping his cool, “But Mary asked and I just wanted to help out for Wally’s sake.  For all of your sakes.”  Rudolph got closer to him, and looked like he was about to hit him, when a tall, built man intervened.  He wore the same suit Wally saw Dick wearing.

 

“Is there a problem?” The big man said in his most charming voice.  Rudolph glared at both Barry and the man, but didn’t do anything. Instead, he grabbed Mary by the wrist and dragged her downstairs. 

“We’re going home, Wallace,” he declared.  At this point, Wally was staring at Iris and Barry.  Richard ran up to the man and hugged him tightly, showing a father and son bond Wally had not seen in such a long time. 

“Now Wally!”

 

Age 11:

 

“Where were you?” The grim man said, not turning away from telivision that sat next to the unplugged Christmas tree. Wally, whom just got into his home, looked at Rudolph puzzled.  He placed his skateboard on the ground and walked into the dark living room.

 

“I told you and mom that I was going to visit Dylan’s today,” Wally said, taking his shoes off.           

 

“Did you finish the chores?” He took another swig of a bottle with some sort of liquid in it.

 

“What chores?” Wally looked at his father. “And what are you doing here? I thought you were at work?” At this point, Rudolph got up and towered over the tall, slim boy.

“Are you disrespectin’ me boy?”  He growled at the innocent boy who cowered away from his father.

 

“No…I just asked-“ and before Wally knew it, he has struck by the hands of his own parent.


	13. The Haunting of Christmas Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X.X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X.X

It was awhile before either of us had spoken.  I couldn't even look at her.   _It's all a dream, Wally.  You'll wake up and none of this would ever happen._ She was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."  She sniffled a little.  I had to comfort her.

"Are....Are you sure?"  I didn't know what else to say.  Maybe she just thinks she's pregnant.  Yeah, that's it.

"I'm positive,"  She sounded a tad hurt, "I took five different tests and everything."  She then gave me a peculiar look.  "I didn't have sex with anyone but you and my ex, but that was a year ago,"  

"I didn't mean-or imply-just forget I said anything, okay?"  I chuckled a little, "So....are you-"

"Everything okay with you two?"  Barry walked up to us.  He gave me a worried glance, but I gave him a reassuring nod back.  His smile returned and looked at Alice.  "I'm sorry if we insulted you, Alice.  My apologies."  He bowed like a gentleman,  "Oh, Wally, your father took a ride home from someone else tonight.  You're welcome to stay here, I know Iris misses you a lot."  

"Thanks, Barry,"  I smiled, but not a happy smile, but more like a  _what the fuck am I going to do?_ smile.  I looked at Alice.  I had to tell my uncle and aunt.  They'd know what to do.   _Later, Wally.  Tell them once everyone is gone._ Barry waved his hand as he went back to the party.  I could hear Alice exhaling a sigh of relief.  "Are you keeping the baby?"  I pounced.

"I...I don't know,"  She said, coldly.  It was a few moments before she spoke again.  "You can tell them."  I knew who she meant.  I nodded and kissed her forehead.

"We'll get through with this."  

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Barry came into the guest bedroom to talk to me. 

"That Alice girl is nice,"  He said, plopping down to my bed.  I couldn't look at him.  "Hey, what's wrong?"  He knew I was hiding something.  It's obvious I had to tell him, but how do I start?

"Um..."  I tried not to cry,  "She....."  Then, I broke.  I started bawling.   _This is why your pathetic_ I could hear my father in my ear.  Barry only held me until I was good enough to speak again.  "Shespregnantanditsallmyfault.Shesgoingtokeepthebabyand-"  I spoke really fast and continued to cry.  He didn't look at me with anger, nore with mere disappointment.

No emotion was shown on Barry's face.

 


	14. In His Dreams

Barry didn't even say anything at me for a really long time.  He barely moved, too.  After twenty minutes, I had finally calmed down and Barry finally got up.  He did not look at me the whole time.

"Goodnight, Wally,"  was the last thing he uttered before leaving the guest bedroom.   _God, I fucked up._ I wanted to cry.  Then, a thought came to me; an evil thought.  It was the only thought that would stay in my head, however.  I looked up at my ceiling.  

_Maybe it isn't mine.  Remember; what exactly did happen at the party?  I mean you only remember that you woke up next to her.  It doesn't mean anything happened.  Think, Wally, think; as if your youth depends on it.  Because it does:_

 

\---------------------

 

"PARTY!"  shouted a very intoxicated Dick as he jumped from the couch and into other people's arms.  He laughed and ran over to me.  "This. Is. the best, thank you so much man.  I love you!"  He slurred his words.  How could you not chuckle at him?  

"Don't drink to much,"  I warned him in a not-so-serious manner,  "Or else Bat's will kill me."  He waved me off and went over to more people.  I took a sip of the brutal-tasting beer.  

"Hi,"  Alice blushed.  She was just wearing a regular hoodie and jeans, but it looked perfect on her.   _Everything about her is perfect._ "Enjoying the party?"

"Of course," I took another sip,  "It's awesome, but I have to ask you something.  What are you doing in Gotham?  Don't you live in Jump City?"  

She hesitated for a second.   _Probably the beer._ "Um, yeah, I do live there.  My friend lives in Gotham, and this is her first epic party.  I just  ** _had_** to support her.  Anyways, what are you doing here?"

"I was chilling out with my friend over there,"  I pointed over to Dick, whom was dancing with a very very alluring girl.  Alice laughed at him a little.  

"Would you mind getting me a drink?"  Alice asked sweetly, placing her empty red solo cup in my hand.  I smiled and nodded and almost raced into the kitchen.  When I got back there, however, she wasn't there.  I looked around the mob of people; she was nowhere.

"Alice?"  I started to cry out.  It was five minutes before I had found her again.  "Oh, there you are!"  She was sitting down and tending to someone.  I couldn't see their face because Alice was blocking it.  "Who's that?"  I asked.  She let me see; Dick.  "Oh God, is he okay?"

Alice giggled.  "He's fine, he just had a blackout.  it's nothing serious, trust me.  Sorry I left, Dick nosedived and nobody caught him so I had to find a bathroom and take care of him."  She looked at me and gave me a sweet kiss.

\---------------

That's all I remember.  That's all I  _could_ remember.


	15. The Wind Took Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month after learning about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness...i've been busy with swim, school, midterms (which are basically terrible finals) and yadda yadda. 
> 
> Kudos. Bookmark. Comment. Do all that jazz. Make sure you take a look at my new and upcoming fic, The Wicked Laugh of an Innocent Girl. It's only one chapter so far XD--Anonymous405^^

The devastating call happened around three in the morning.  Alice, whom was still asleep on my bed, decided it was best for the baby to move in with Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris since they live closer.  I kissed her gently on the forehead before I got up and answered my phone.

 

"Hello?"  My voice was astonishingly rough and hoarse, like somehow I had aged ten years just in my voice.  The call was an unknown number, which made me very nervous.  I looked back at my Alice and soothingly rubbed her head.

 

"Hello, is this Wallace West?"  the other person on the other side of this conversation said,  "This is the Jump City Local Hospital calling in regards of a Mary West."  My heart dropped, and I could feel myself beginning to panic.   _ Maybe she's out of the coma.   _ Then, my heart started feeling light again.

 

"Yes, this is him.  Is she okay?"  I couldn't control my worrying over her.  If something was wrong, I don't know what I would do.

 

"Mr. West,"  The person began as if she were breaking bad news to a young child who had no concept of grief.   _ Gramma went to a better place, Tommy.  Some day, you'll be there, too.   _

 

"What is it?"  I snapped.  I couldn't take it anymore.  I needed to know.  "Is she..."  I choked own the word.  As much as I knew it was true, I didn't  _ want  _ it to be.   _ Please God, not her.  Please. _

 

"She died approximately 2:50 in the morning, Mr. West.  We're sorry for your loss, but when is a good time to-"  I hung up.  I couldn't bear it.  I slumped onto my now uncomfortable-unconsolable-bed.   _ This is all a dream.  I'm going to wake up and my father, whom won't be abusive or a nasty drunk, will be there.  My mother, whom won't be deceased or in a coma, will be there.  I'll be there, not as a teen dad or a pathetic coward.  We'll all be there, together, and be a happy family.   _

At last, the tears came.  I knew that wouldn't exist.  Guys like me don't get that opportunity of happiness.  I woke Alice up when I started to sob.  My mother, the only light in that blasted house I live in, was gone.  _  Why her?  Why not me, instead?  Why not the pathetic coward instead of the gracious Mary West?  _

 

"What's wrong?"  but Alice could tell what was wrong.  She started to hug me and comfort me, but I couldn't feel it.  I couldn't feel anything.  I was numb from the pain.  I laid my head in her lap and continued to cry.  The tears would not stop forming.  It was an hour before I lifted my head.  She just shushed me and held me.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Her funeral was pushed back to due the lack of money.  Barry wanted to pay, but I refused.  She was  **_my_ ** mother, not his.  She deserved the best coffin and the finest cathedral and the finest gown.   _ She deserved to  _ **_live._ ** I also am not letting my father to be at the funeral.   _ He doesn’t deserve to say goodbye to her.   _

 

“I have to quit the team.”  I announced on a simple Tuesday, a few days after her death.  Everyone looked at me with total shock and surprised emotions.  Dick was the first to speak up.

 

“What...What are you talking about?”  Dick stammered and looked right at me through his sunglasses.  I couldn’t look at him.   _ We’re doing what’s right.  _

 

“Just until I get enough money for Alice and the baby and…….”  I choked and caught myself.  “the funeral”.  Dick was about to argue and complain, but then Bruce placed a calm, fatherly hand on him and gave him a weird look that is unknown to me.  The look was calm, loving, and at the same time stern.  Dick nodded and looked down.  “I’m really sorry,”  I looked around the room, “I just can’t risk getting hurt right now.  I can help with other things if I am needed, Bats.”  

 

“No, we’ll be fine.  Come back when you can, Wally.”  Bruce said and was off.  M’gann started to cry and went to superboy, whom held her protectively and consolably.  Aqualad looked sad and went over to me.

 

“Do you really think this is for the best?” Kaldu’r gave me a pitiful glance.  He then sighed and walked away.  Artemis gave me a big, long glare from the corner.  I walked up to her.

 

“I’m really sorry,”  I muttered and looked into her warm, brown eyes.  “I’ll be back as soon as I can.  It’s just-”

 

“Alice, Alice, Alice,”  She mocked and raced off.  I wanted to chase after her, but I had the feeling I would only make it worse.  Plus, someone was missing.  Dick looked at me and grabbed me by the arm.  I couldn’t tell what his emotion was, but at last he let go of me and ran off.  

 

I waved my final goodbye to them and beta zoomed back to my house.  Rudolph was in the tv in his sloppy, messy way.  He looked at me and growled.

 

“Where the fuck were you?” His voice smelled like rum and whiskey.  I had to look away to not breathe the stench in.

 

“I quit the team,” I said in a monotone, heart-broken voice.  I then left him and the living room to try and get some restful sleep on my bed.  Before that, however, I went to the bathroom.  I looked in the mirror at my own reflection.  My eyes were hollow, my skin was paler, and I looked ten years older.  I was repulsed at myself. 

 

“I hate you,”  I stared at my reflection.  “I hate you. I hate you. I HATE YOU!”  Each time I said it, I got louder.  My hands started to form into fists. Five minutes later, I punched the wall, which stung and calmed down my rage.  I looked at the painful hand.   _ Nothing broken, but hurts like hell.  Just grab some aspirin.   _

 

I looked in the medicine cabinet and saw the one thing that could end all my pain; emotionally and physically. At least, for a few moments.  I grabbed the new razor that was a present given to me by my mother Christmases ago.  I took the razor blade out and held it in my palm, debating whether or not to.

 


	16. Would You Like Fries With That?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally starts off his first day at his new job a little rough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos. Bookmark. All that jazz lol. Make sure you check out my new fic, The Wicked Laugh of an Innocent Girl. The fic will be updated hopefully tonight.--Anonymous405^^

 

> "Would you like fries with that sir?"  I tried to not sound exhausted, but I couldn't help it.  I looked at my watch.   _10:47 pm._ Only twenty minutes to go before I can get home, get maybe two hours of sleep if I don't shower, and off to my warehouse job.  I groaned softly as I gave the greasy food to the obese man and his obese family.   _At least they were happy._
> 
> _" **Hello?"**_ A man growled, snapping me out of my daydreams.  I quickly went back towards my station and turned on my mic.
> 
> "Sorry for the inconvenience, sir,"  I sympathetically muttered, "Welcome to Perpkinz.  May I take your order?"  The man huffed before saying a word.
> 
> "I would like two big Perps with four large Kinz fries." He told me.  I quickly grabbed the scorching burgers, wrapped them, and placed the fries in their bins before putting the whole meal together in a bag.  The man impatiently tapped on the window of the building.  
> 
> "That comes to $20.75, sir,"  I said before handing him the bag.  He glared at me while grabbing the cash from his small, leather wallet.  He threw the change into the window, so I had to bend down and pick it all up.   _Ten more minutes, Wally.  You can handle this guy for ten more minutes._ The man reached for the bag from the counter, causing the bag to spill on the floor. 
> 
> "Look what you did!"  He yelled, enraged,  "I insist you make me a new meal.  I will not eat that,"  He pointed at the food on the ground.  
> 
> "I did not do that sir, It was-"
> 
> "I want to speak with your manager this instant!"  He shrieked.  I clenched my fists and a switch went off and I don't really remember what happened.  However, when I regained my senses, a girl-a new coworker, perhaps- was holding me back from the cowering man.  In my left hand, I had a clump of black hair and in my right, I had fresh blood.   _Not mine.  Must be his._ I stopped and took a few steps back.  "I'M GONNA SUE YOUR-"
> 
> "You're not gonna do shit, Joe,"  The girl hollered back,  "Unless you want me to tell the fuckin' pigs what you and your students been up, too."  She took a step towards the window,  "That's what you get for fuckin' young girls.  Now get out of here, fuckin' pervert!"  With that, Joe sped off.  I looked at her with total shock and disbelief.  "Yo, Ritonda!  Cover this station while we get 'em cleaned up!"  She quickly grabbed my hand and took me to the girls bathroom (Without my consent)  She grabbed a handful of paper towels and told me to wash my hands.
> 
> "Not to be rude, but who  _are_ you?" I turned to face her as she started to wipe the dried blood from my hands.  She threw away the paper towels and pulled back a strand of her bright blonde hair.
> 
> "Crystal," She then smiled and quickly grabbed a cigarrette from her bra and started to smoke it, "Want one?" I nodded and took one. She laughed when I at first coughed. "Inhale. Don't exhale." I did, and this time it didn't hurt as bad.
> 
>  "I have to get going now, I have a shift in an hour and-"
> 
> "Just call off." She inhaled deeply. I looked at her, chuckled, and shook my head.
> 
> "Can't. Saving up for a baby." She looked at me; long and hard, before answering me. She threw out the cigarette.
> 
> "I know a way to earn twice as much as you'll get for that job you're going to. It'll be easier, too," She smiled, "For the first job you'll get paid maybe one thousand, if you're good." I looked at her with caution. "What is it?" I smashed my barely touched cigarette on the cold hard sink behind me. Crystal looked around the bathroom before leaning in very close. "My brother and cousin sell drugs around college campuses and 'round the neighborhood. Nothing too big; mostly just meth or pot. My jackass of a cousin, however, are getting the cops up our asses by not being careful and shit like that. We need someone new to deliver the goods to get those fuckin' pigs off our scent." I looked at her with a crazed expression.   _Think about it, Wally.  One thousand dollars.  That would pay for an amazing funeral AND wake for your mother.  She deserves it.  Keep in mind of the baby, too._
> 
> "When would I start?"
> 
>  
> 
>  


	17. Would You Like Fries With That? (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16 continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup yall

I looked at my alarm clock.   _11:40 am._ I haven't slept in this long since before all this mess.  I turned on my side to see if Alice was there, but she wasn't.  I ran my fingers through my hair slowly before stretching and actually getting up.  I found Alice in the kitchen, making some sort of disastrous pancakes.  I hugged her from behind before saying hi.  However, She just shrugged my embrace off and continued to cook.  

"Hey,"  I said as I twirled my hands into her long, soft hair.  She pulled away and ignored my gentle neck kisses.  "Is something wrong, babe?"  She finally looked at me, with her hands on her hips.

 

"I want a new place to live in!"  She shouted.  I looked at her with a little surprise.  She sighed and slammed the spatula down.  "I can't keep living here while you're living somewhere else doing God knows what.  I want a home where both you and I can live in.  Together,"  She pulled me in close; so close that I could feel her little baby bump, "As a family."

 

"You know money's tight, right now,"  I looked into her puppy eyes,  "Let's just save up for now and-"  She sighed heavily at me.

 

"It's either a new home or I'm moving into your home with your father."   _She can't meet him.  He'd destroy her.  She can't know.  No one can know._ I looked at her and saw that her eyes were filled with determination and focus.  I looked at her with defeat.

 

"Fine.  I'll look for some houses today while at my new job."  She squealed and hugged me.  She kissed me long and lovingly.  She looked up and me and bit her lip and smiled.

 

"I'll make some coffee that you can take, and some food, too.  All you need to do is get dressed and take a shower.  You reek,"  She playfully lifted up her nose.  I pulled her in even closer, laughing and playing along.  She squirmed to get out of my tight little grip, but instead I turned her around and kissed her on her small nose.  

 

Crystal picked me up an hour after I had a shower.  Alice kissed me once more before I left and got into a lemon of a car that Crystal drove.  I looked at Crystal and waved.  Crystal wore a plain baseball cap, a blue, baggy t-shirt, and jeans.  Her hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail.  "Hey,"  I said, closing the car door.  She drove off at the exact moment the car door closed.

"Hey."  She smiled and lit a cigarette.  She looked at me and saw I was down.  "What's the matter?"  

 

"Financial issues."  I stared out the car door.  Crystal turned off the radio for a second and drove a tad slower.  She turned on the highway before she continued to speak.

 

"If need any help, we're happy too.  We'll pay you in advanced and shit, man.  All ya gotta do is work to pay it off."  She quietly spoke.  I looked at her and shrugged.  

"Do you also know a place that I can get?  Alice wants a new house and,"  I groaned.  Crystal nodded and started talking about a home near where she lived.  She said how it was two bedroom and two baths.  She also mentioned it was in the hood area. _So that's why it came for very cheap._

We finally got to Jump City Community College in less than two hours.  Crystal said she had packed four bags of pot and a small container of meth in the backpack she secretly handed over.  She then pointed me to a boy, whom looked only a year older than me, to go to. I walked over cautiously to the nervous 6 foot kid.  He looked at me and then looked around to make sure no campus police were around.

 

"Are you...do you have..have my..."  He twitched and scratched his arm.  I nodded nervously.  "Is......is thi-this enough?"  He handed me over four hundred dollars in crumbled and ripped 20 dollar bills.  I nodded and handed over the back pack.  The kid then sped off; probably about to go 'test' out the 'products'.  I ran back to Crystal's car as quickly as I could.  

"Did he get it?" She said, speeding off. I nodded and tried handing her over the cash, but she simply refused. "No, this is yours for now. However, there's one more thing you need to do,"


	18. The Birth of a Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just more traumatic experiences for Wally!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy_^^Anonymous405

 

* * *

"No...Crystal no, I can't...I won't do that......."   

"It's not as bad as you think, Wallace.  You want to protect your family, don't you?  Keep 'em nice and safe?  Don't you want to  _provide_ for them?"  

"I do.....It's just...that's asking way too much.  I'm not joining-"

"Think about it.  I'll give you at least a month or two, okay?" She inhaled her cigarrette.  "You need all the money you can get,"  She pulled up to their driveway around 7 pm.  "Your chick home?"  She peered through the shabby home.  

"I don't think so,"  I said, putting the cash in my pocket,  "She and her friends went out to buy baby stuff about an hour ago,"  I reached for the door handle, but she placed a hand on my shoulder.  "Can I stay for awhile?"  I looked back at her, unsure.  "My landlord's demandin' rent and I need a place to hide for awhile."  She explained.  I decided that after all she has done for me and Alice, she could come in for a while.

"Sure, why not?  Barry and Iris are out of town so I guess it's okay."  I shrugged my shoulders, getting out of her vehicle.  She smiled at me and turned off her engine.  

"You're a real hero, West.  A true hero."  

* * *

"Nice place you got here,"  Crystal whistled around before plopping down on the bright scarlet couch.  "If your rich, why do ya gotta be a drug dealer?  Drug dealers ain't rich like this."  She pointed around the extravagant house.  She then began to fiddle with a remote from the glass coffee table.

"It's not my place,"  I tried explaining, "It's my Aunt's and Uncle's.  Would you like anything to drink or eat, Crystal?  I'm going to the kitchen and- hey, wait-that remote's for the chair over there!  Here,   _this_ is the remote for the T.V."  I handed her a silver, smaller remote.  She nodded and muttered the word thanks.

"What drinks do ya's got?"  She turned on the T.V. and flipped through random channels.  "Do ya got any chips?  I'm starving,"

"I don't know, but you're welcome to come with,"  and with that she came with me.  She was quiet as she rummaged through Barry and Iris' fridge.  I tapped my foot impatiently, and trying to send her a signal that it's inappropriate behavior.  She didn't even notice.

"Whoa!  I hit the jackpot!"  She grabbed the six-pack of Miller Lite out of the fridge.  "Look at that.  It's not the best, but it'll do.  Do they have any shot glasses and tequila?  I already found salt and lime!,"  She chuckled.  

 "They don't."  I tried grabbing the salt, lime, and beer our of her hand.  "That's not my beer.  It's my uncle's,"  I sighed.  "I don't think- hey!"  She found the tequila.  Crystal smiled and poured two shots, cut the lime, and put the salt on her hand.  She quickly licked the salt off of her hand, took the shot, and put the lime into her mouth.  She did it in such a rush, that I didn't have any time to stop her (without using my powers and exposing myself).  She looked at me and smiled.

"Drink,"  She ordered and grabbed my hand, attempting to pour salt on my hand.  I snatched it back before it could happen and glared at her.  "Don't you like tequila?  What about...Vodka?"  she started rummaging again, but this time I grabbed her hand.

"No, Crystal.  No shots.  No beer.  Nothing like that at all.  If you keep doing this, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave,"  I sighed and grabbed all the items out of her hand and placed them on the linoleum counter.  "I'm sorry...but I'm not supposed to be drinking here anyway and-"

 She placed her soft, small hands on my lips, shushing me.  "Hush,"  She was already drunk,  "It'll be okay.  I won't drink any of your shit.  Got it,"  She giggled and started digging into her pockets.  She found a small pill, labeled  _X_ onto it.  "At least take this with me.  It'll make you feel....so.... _good_ ,"  She smiled.

Even an idiot like me knew that the pill she just popped into her mouth was ecstasy.  But instead of letting her feelings down, I pretended to put it in my mouth and swallowed it.  She clapped her hands happily.  I smiled weakly and we moved to the couch.  I turned the T.V. on for her and she laughed at almost anything remotely funny about the sitcom we were watching.

"Mmm....Wally?"  She said, just recovering from laughing.  "I wanna dance,"  She laughed.

"Um...sure...okay.  Let me get some CDs out and you can pick them, okay?"  I smiled at her.  She gave me a smirk, but then it turned into a frown.  "Are you okay, Crystal?"  I said, getting up from the comfy couch and moving over to the enormously huge, white CD player and storage that Iris bought Barry almost three Christmases ago.  I went to grab a couple, but felt a hand touching me.

"You're such a good guy,"  She slurred,  "Most guys would have fucked, or tried to fuck me, now.  Why aren't you?"  She was generally confused.

"Well...I'm taken,"  I uncomfortably laughed, but that answer didn't make her frown go away.  Instead, it made it worse.  She sighed and went back to the couch, and plopped onto the white carpet.  She wrapped her arms around her knees and started to cry.  "Hey..."  I placed my hand on her back and rubbed it.

"Why?"  She blubbered,  "Why are you here?  In this hellish mess?  You're a _good guy_ , Wally.  Not a druggie, drug dealer, or any of this shit.  Why?"  

"I've already told you.  I'm not abandoning Al-"

"Get out."  Her voice went deeper and more serious,  "Get out, Wally.  Get out of this now and never look back.  You don't deserve this.  You're young and shouldn't have to deal with this.  Get. Out."  She looked at him and grabbed his face,  "Leave.  Just leave and never come back.  Run away.  Find a better life, please.  You're a good guy, Wallace,"

"I can't just leave her with that kind of shit,"   _I want to make sure this is raised better than me....to make sure she won't call our baby worthless..._

She smiled and laughed hysterically.  "You're a good guy, Wallace West.  You're too good for your  ** _own_** good."


	19. Chapter 19

I looked up from the tv and saw Crystal lying on the couch, fast asleep.  I smiled and began to think what kind of person she actually is.  What kind of person she was before she dug herself into a deep hole of drugs.  She seemed cold, so I went out of the room and got her a blanket from the supply closet.  I wrapped it around her small body and smiled as she subconsciously embraced the blanket.  That's when I got the call.

"Hello, is this Mr. Wallace West? I'm hear to speak to you about your....girlfriend Alice Flarre."  

"What about her?  Is she alright?" 

"She's fine, Mr. West.  She's here at the Central City Hospital. She's in labor, Mr.West.  I assume you're the father?"   _Holy shit...this is fucking happening right the fuck now._

"Yeah...I'll...I'll be down there as fast as I can,"  I raced to the sleeping Crystal and shook her awake,  "I need you to take me to the hospital.  Alice is in labor and I need a ride there."  I quickly grabbed my shoes and started to put them on.  Groggily, Crystal got off the bed and slipped one of Iris' sandals.

"Yeah, sure.  You know the way, right?"

* * *

Nine and a half hours.

Your life can change drastically within nine and a half hours.   You could suddenly become a father, or get shot and killed, within nine and a half hours.  You could impregnate a girl in nine and a half hours.  Well, actually less than nine and a half hours for that one, but you get my point.  Your life goes by fast.  One second of watching your girlfriend push out your baby could actually be an hour of watching.  Live it to the fullest.  Don't let anyone stop you from achieving anything because you only have so much time.  Time is, and always will be limited.  Live every second to the fullest becomes in a flash seconds turn into minutes; minutes to hours; hours to days; days to weeks; weeks to months; and months to years, etc.

It felt like seconds before my little Ellie was born.  Ellie Marie West.  She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.  She didn't cry in my arms, when I held her, but instead looked at me and smiled.  I smiled back and kissed her forehead.  Alice reached her arms for Elle and so I handed her back to her mother.  "She's beautiful,"  I smiled,  "She looks so much like you that it's unbelievable," 

Alice giggled and kept her eyes on the baby.  "When we get home...I...I have to tell you something,"  She wouldn't look at me.  "I have to tell you something and you have to promise not to be angry at me."

"I'd never be mad at you.  Especially not today,"  I chuckled.  

"Dick's here. My friends and I...we...bumped into him at the mall right before my water broke."  She bit her lip and smiled.  I nodded.  She was so beautiful...like an angel.  Maybe this was fate.

"Is he still here?  I haven't seen him since Christmas,"  

"I'm right here,"  A tall, raven-haired boy grinned wide as he ran to me.  Dick had gotten extremely tall, for he was almost my height, and he got stronger, too.  Dick hugged me tight before saying, "I missed you so much, bro.  How are you?"  

"I'm great. You?  I haven't seen you since Christmas, bro. Anything new?"  I smiled and went over to Alice.  Dick shrugged his shoulders in response and went over to the baby, too.  "Isn't she beautiful?  Her name's Ellie.  Ellie M.  West,"  

"She is."  Dick's eyes had a gleam of happiness as he started to tear up.  

Ellie Marie West.


	20. Old Foes, Friends, Strangers (Part 1)

"So what did you two want to tell me?"  I hummed as I placed Ellie in her cradle.  I then plopped down next to my lovely Alice, who didn't look at me as I kissed her cheek.  

"It's about Ellie, Wally," Alice nervously bit her lip, "Remember...you, you promised n-not to get angry."

"Alice," I looked at her, who was now on the verge of tears, confused and worried, "What's wrong?  Is everything okay?"  I decided to move in closer and hugged her.  At this point, she began to cry uncontrollably, tear after tear.  It took forever to console her.

"I'm sorry,"  She croaked, and continued to say, "I'm sorry, I'm so  _so_ sorry."  

"Shhhhhh,"  I cooed, "There, there.  It's okay......Everything is okay, Alice...."  I held her close to my chest; she was so close that I shivered when I touched her cool skin.

"No."  She shook her head and pulled away from my embrace.  Alice wiped the remaining tears off of her face and the ones she left on my orange t-shirt.  "You have the right to know....no,  _Jesus, you **need** to know, Wally._ "  Before she began to explain herself, the front door of our home slammed shut.   _Rudolph._  

With the baby coming and work, I never realized that my father was missing.   _No....I realized...I just didn't care._ I assumed he finally died in a bar from alcohol poisoning, or not paying off the loan sharks in time and flipping them the bird when they demanded for it.  I imagined the most awful and brutal ways on why my father was gone, and in a strange, fucked-up kind of way, I enjoyed those thoughts.  Thinking that he was dead in a ditch made me fill up with some new feeling.  Not happiness or joy....but relief.  Relief from the pain.  

But my dreams were shattered when he swayed into his chair, plopping down and turning on the TV to watch the football game.  He didn't notice we were there because he was very drunk. 

 **"WALLY!"**  Even though his voice was hoarse, it still boomed throughout the house.  Ellie, who was asleep in her crib, began to wail.  Alice shot me a look before she went to coddle our child.   **"WALLY! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?"**  

I whispered in Alice's ear to leave the house with Ellie.  She does not need to learn what kind of monsters are in the real world just yet.  Alice, looking back and forth between me and my biological father, nodded and began preparing Ellie's diaper bag. My fists were clenched as I stormed out to the living room.  "What."  I gritted through my teeth as he stared with a blank expression towards the screen.  

"Where the fuck were you?  And what the fuck was that, crying?  Were you crying?"  He started to grin psychotically,  "I knew you were a pussy."  He pushed his empty beer bottle into my hand, its outside was drenched in the beer he spilled previously.  "Get me another beer, boy,"  He belched.

"No."  I whispered sternly while grabbing the remote from him and turning off the TV.  "What are you doing here, Rudolph?" 

"Quit with your stupid shit, boy.  This is _ **my**_ home."  

"Not anymore, Rudolph."  I sighed.  Rudolph, angered by my response, got up and stood in front of me, eyeing me down.  His uncombed hair and disheveled appearance made it clear to me where he had been these past few months.  His dark circles covered his cold green eyes, making it easier for me to glare at him back.  Or maybe it was the fact that I had to protect my daughter that made me solicitous for her safety.  Whatever the reason was, the only thing I knew in that moment was that I would not back down.

"What do you mean, boy?"  He jabbed at my chest with his bony finger.  Up until this moment, I hadn't realized my father's tremendous weight loss.  He used to look tall and menacing, but now he looks fragile and gaunt-like an orchid.   _Mother's favorite flower._ "This is my home."

"Oh, really?"  My voice got louder, "When was the last time you've been home, Rudolph?  When was the last time you paid any of the bills, Rudolph?"  He tried to push me away, but I pushed back with more force, making him stumble back into the recliner.  "When, Rudolph?  Are you too drunk to remember?"  

There was a long moment of silence as I stared at Rudolph, eyeing him to see what-or if- he will respond.  However, he kept his head down, not looking at me straight in the eye.  He knew I wouldn't back down.  Hell, I knew I wouldn't back down. Silence enveloped the room as we stared at each other.  Reality came back to me as Elle began crying once more.  I looked back to the room where she was in, and before I could leave Rudolph lunged at me, punching with surprisingly strength like that of a bull.  I heard-faintly-Alice's screams and Elle's cries as Rudolph continued to hit me.  

If someone asked me what exact moment did I begin to fight back and why, I would not have an answer.  Everything started becoming hazy, and the only thing I could see was red.  The next thing I knew, Rudolph was on the ground, covering his face as I kicked him.  Harder and Harder and Harder each time.  Bruises quickly formed on his whole body.  Blood, I'm not sure if the majority was mine or his, stained my shirt and shoes.  I knew I could have stopped.  But there was a part of me that didn't want to.  I felt like I was finally not a shadow anymore, but a dominant being.  A fearful and forceful being.  I screamed while my feet hit into him.   ** _Crack....Crack._** At that moment, I didn't feel like Wally West, the coward everyone laughs at.  I felt, for once in my miserable life, good.

 Then, a hand grabbed at my body and pulled me away from him.  "It's not worth it."  A familiar husky voice kept repeating.  I struggled for a few moments, before realizing who it was. 

"Dick."


	21. Old Foes, Friends, Strangers (Part 2)

_Before you read this chapter, I just wanted to say thanks to all of you.  When I first wrote Only A Speedy Coward, I didn't expect I would take this character through what he has been through.  I honestly did not know what I was writing whatsoever.  Perhaps the reason why when I was halfway through, I began to experience writer's block?  It sucked, and I didn't handle the writer's block well.  Because I just stopped, which is the OPPOSITE of what you wanted to do.  Eventually, a year later, I came back and began to write again.  And the block came back again and I just stopped again.  I'm sorry.  I'm extremely sorry, and I am so grateful for you guys that have put up with me these years.  I actually wasn't going to write again, but I saw a comment recently and realized that this story needs to have an end.  You, as fans, need to know if that's Wally's kid, what Dick wants to talk to Wally about, and if Wally turns his life around.  As an author, I would be doing the ultimate sin if I just leave you hanging.  Thank you for reading my small message.  Now...back to the story....:_

* * *

 

My head throbbed as I tried to understand what had happened.  Why is there blood on my shirt?   _Was on my shirt._ I looked down and realized I was not in the same clothes as before.  I was in a dark blue t shirt with small words on the upper left hand corner of my chest. _Bludhaven Police._   I had grey sweatpants that seemed to match the shirt I was now currently wearing.   _When did I-_

**_Rudolph....Blood......Ellie.....Alice_ **

Memories spun into a blur as my migraine progressed.  The pain tore my head in two when I tried to understand my situation.  When it began to settle, I noticed that the scenery had changed also.  I was in a large living room, everything in it was high-tech and elegant.  The place seemed modern, yet at the same time it held on to an old-fashioned style.   _Where am-_

_**Rudolph....Blood....Ellie....Alice** _

I groaned as the pain soared within my being as thundering footsteps worsened my headache.  **_Thump...Thump...Thump._** I rubbed my head and kept it down, trying to block out the other noises. 

 "Wally?"  Dick's gentle tone brought me back into reality; easing my pain and forcing me to remember what had happened a few hours ago. _What the fuck have I done?!?_  His crystal blue eyes shone sympathy and understanding, making me feel more relaxed.  "Would you like some water?"  I could barely mutter a word because of my dry throat.  I began to thoroughly look around the living room.  The Manor was decorated the same way since I was last here, except there was newer technology.  "Would you like some water?"  Dick asked again, laughing as he could tell I was in awe of the room new design.  I nodded and watched him walk away to the kitchen.   _Where's Alfred?_ I pondered as I let myself sink down into the black leather couch.   _Wayne Manor surely looks the same-if not better- since I have been here.  Since Bruce has been missing._

"Here.  Sit up."  Dick walked towards me and handed me a clear glass of ice water.  I drank with no hesitation as Dick sat on the other side of the couch.  He looked at his watch.  "I have to leave soon to pick up Damian from school.  Tim usually does, but he is away with the Titans on an important mission."

"Oh, I'll um-"

"No, it's okay.  Stay here. You need to rest"  Dick said, reading my thoughts.  We were always good at knowing what the other would say.  I'm glad _that_ didn't change between us.  I watched my friend get up from the couch and put on a navy blue jacket.  It matched his navy blue pants and black shirt he was currently wearing.  He breezed his hair back, a clear sign he was either concerned or nervous.  "We need to talk after I come back.  Please, Wally, make yourself at home."  He flashed his usual charismatic grin and left the Manor.  For a while, I stayed sitting in the couch, recollecting my thoughts and what had previously happened in the course of a few hours.   _Did I really-_ My headache started again and so I repressed my thoughts by walking around the Manor.  The place felt hollow and empty than what it once was.  The walls wailed despair and sadness as I walked past.  The first door I walked past was Jason's, the crimson red door was the same when I was here.  Temptation and curiosity got a hold of me, and before I could think, I opened the door.  It looked exactly the same.  I can vividly remember the funeral.  It was a dark and rainy day....

* * *

  _Barry and I sat in the car for hours, not wanting to get out.  Perhaps we knew it would be real once we stepped out, and we wanted to pretend it wasn't for a little while longer.  I stared at the Manor.  It didn't feel as the same joyful place as it once was.  It felt melancholy and gloomful._ _How could this happen?  I wanted to ask my mentor so much.  Why did this happen?  Was it our fault?  Is this a nightmare that I will wake up from?  Instead, I closed my eyes, and attempted to choke out some words.  But Barry beat me to it._

_"We should probably go inside now."  His voice, cold and grim, was unfamiliar to me.  It did not feel like the usually cheerful Barry Allen's voice.  "The wake starts at 7."_

_"Just a few more minutes?"  My voice, weak and feeble, barely muttered those words as tears dropped onto my face.  My uncle, seeing this, placed a supporting hand on my back and began to soothe me.  My uncle may be a man of few words, but he always gets his point across._

_"Of course, Wally.  We'll go when you're ready."  He rubbed my back in circular motions, making me calm enough to stop crying.  I wiped away the tears that stained my cheeks, and tried to wipe the stains that they left.  Barry stared out of the car, not speaking.  He watched Diana and Oliver walk into the manor.  I looked up at my uncle.  What was he thinking, I pondered.  If only I knew._

_Inside of the Manor felt more dreadful than the outside.  There was no general chatter; instead, only silent cries over Jason.  I looked around at all the faces.  There wasn't the usual press, or fans the Wayne family usually has.  Instead, only important Justice League members were here.  Flash...Green Arrow....Black Canary....Green Lantern....and so many more.  They all comforted each other, probably knowing the pain.  I could not find Bruce, however.  He was absent.  Absent from Jason's wake.  Dick was also absent._

_"Alfred?"  I placed a comforting hand on the old man's shoulder.  He looked up with me, with distant eyes.  The eyes that told everyone that this was not the first time the man had witnessed death.  He asked me general, small talk questions.  How are you?  How have you been?  Thank you for coming.   "Where's Dick and Bruce, Alfred?"_

_"Master Dick is in his room and Bruce....he had other matters to take care of."  Alfred swallowed back the tears and went back to serving the guests.  Before I could reply, Alfred said, "I'm sure Master Dick would be in need of your company."  I nodded, and as I turned around, he placed a hand on my shoulder.  "Be careful, Master Wallace.  Master Dick may seem tough, but he is as fragile as all of us, if not more."  He squeezed my shoulder, and let me on my way._

* * *

Posters of generic grunge punk bands were hung everywhere in the room, clothes scattered throughout the floor, and magazines are flung on top of the what can be assumed as dirty clothes.  It looked the same when I was last in here, except for the occasional empty beer bottles and cigarette ash you could find on the floor.  Jason obviously hasn't changed much since his death.  I shuffled around the room, wary not to step in the puddles of beer on the floor.  I smiled as I saw it still hanging there, maybe this was the reason why I came in here.  I took it down from the wall, holding the picture in my hands.  I remember that day as if it was yesterday.  Dick came back from an important mission with the Titans, and we spent the whole day together in Gotham.  We were about to go to the docks when we heard Jason crying.  Dick, being the protective brother he is, invited Jason to come and made sure his little brother was smiling again.  

Alfred took the picture when we came home.  Jason was on top of Dick's shoulders, eating pink cotton candy that would eventually make him ill, and I was beside Dick, laughing at some idiotic story about the two of us.  

"I remember when Alfie took that,"  Dick, who was standing by the doorway, smirked.  He pointed at the photograph, "Didn't Jay get sick right after this was taken?"  

"It got all in your hair and your clothes.  You smelled like a mix of dirty socks and carnival food for a week."  I grinned at him, placing the photograph back on the wall.

"Not an ounce got on you."  He smiled as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"I'm just a lucky person, I guess,"  I poked at him, smiling.  "Where's Damian?"  Dick sighed, his smile faded, before he answered me.  

"He...stormed off to his room."  Dick rolled his eyes, "He got in trouble at school again and I was lecturing him on the way home.  I practically had to beg the principal to give him another shot."  I put a comforting hand on his shoulder.  "Sorry, I promise I didn't bring you over to complain about parenting."  A small grin returned to his face, "Want some coffee?"

* * *

_"Come in."  Dick's voice was hollow and empty; the opposite of his usual voice.  I opened the door, and walked into his room.  Dick was in the center of the room, hunched over and turned away from me.  His usually groomed raven hair was sticking straight up._

_"Hey." I approached the hunched figure, placing a hand on his shoulder._

_"Hey."  He looked straight at me, wiping the tears from his face.  He had been crying for a long time.  "I-I'm glad you could make it."  He managed to choke out, and gave me a sympathetic smile.  "Did you come with...with Barry?"  I nodded at his question and sat down beside him.  He scrunched up something in his hand as I did._

_"What's that?"  I said, motioning towards the piece of paper.  He crumples it up more, ignoring me.  I decide not to ask him too many questions, so we sat in silence for a few long moments._

_"I'm sorry."  Dick whispered to no one in particular, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."  I went to give him a side hug when he turned to me, hugging me tightly.  Tears flowed out of his eyes and onto the back of my shirt.  We stayed like this for a long while until Dick pulled away.  "I should have been there.  I should have...I should have known-"_

_"You couldn't possibly have known-"_

_"I **should** have."  Dick cut me off.  "Bruce and I....we-we fought him before.  We_ _**knew**_ _what he is like and we...we put another life at stake."  His voice trembled, and he reached past me to a red cup filled with what smelled like alcohol.  Has he been drinking?  "I killed him Wally,"  He took  a large gulp from the cup._

_"What the fuck are you talking about?"  I grabbed his arm, forcing him to look at me.  "Dick, none of this, none of this is your fault.  Joker is a psychopath, willing to murder anyone to get his point- which is absolute madness- across."  Dick shook his head and immediately pulled away from me._

_"No....No...I...I killed Jason...I...I didn't tell him how dangerous being...being Robin is."  Dick took a longer sip, and began to sway.  I went to grab the cup from him, but he pulled back, spilling the rest of the liquid onto his dark-oak wooden floor.  Dick put his head down and began to chuckle.  I put my hand on his shoulder, and he looked up with tears spilling from his electric blue eyes.  He pulled me in closer, clinging onto my back like a scared lost child.  He began to mumble something, but I couldn't hear it.  He pulled away from me and continued mumbling, "I'm no hero.  I'm no hero."_

* * *

 

"Here." Dick handed me a small black mug with some coffee in it.  He watched as I put sugar and milk in it, and did the same when I was done.  Dick held his mug tightly with two hands, looking down at his coffee in deep thought.  "Are you okay?"  I stood adjacently from him; leaning on the black granite counter.  

"I'm okay,"  He muttered, not looking at me. _I couldn't imagine the pain he is going through.  And how he has to pretend to be okay for Damian's sake.  I can't even bear the thought of losing Barry.  How alone he must feel, what with Jason and Tim being away.  God, I should have been here since everything happened.....since Bruce- Jesus I don't know- left?  captured?  died?  I'm the worst friend in history._

"I'm sorry."  The words tumbled out of my mouth; tears stinging my cheeks.  His eyes shot up at me,   "I'm so fucking sorry, Dick.  I'm sorry for...for everything- For Bruce's disappearance and...and how alone you are in this and...and how I just...completely ignored you-" 

"Stop."  He put his hand on my wrist, which at first startled me, "Just, stop."  His voice was hollow and exhausted, and I decided to save my apology for another time.  His hand was still on my wrist.  It was on there for a long time, actually, before Dick noticed and pulled it away.  I looked at him inquisitively as he kept his head down.  "I...I have to talk to you about-about some issues."  He clung onto his mug tighter, which I did not know was possible.  "It's about...well it's about a lot of things.  Oh, Jesus, I don't even know where to start."  He laughed nervously, brushing his raven-colored bangs away from his face.  I nodded at him, smiling out of courtesy.  

"Start from the beginning, Dick." I said, like a complete idiot.   _God, if it was that simple, Dick would have done that.  Why are you so stupid?_ Dick looked up at me, nodding, and we stood in silence for a few moments.  "Can you tell me what it's about?"  

"It's about many things-"

"What is it  **mainly** about, Dick." 

"Alice came to the Manor, a few months ago, before...before she had Ellie."  Dick looked up at me, as if I should be mad at him.  But why would I care if Alice had seen Dick?  They both were friends, and I am completely fine with that.  Plus, Dick is gay.  I remember when he first told me, too.  It was around the time when Alice and I had sex and...well made Ellie.  

* * *

 

_We were playing video games in Dick's room, nothing out of the ordinary.  Dick just got the new GTA game for his birthday; thanks to Alfred of course-even though he doesn't think we should play violent video games even if we are superheroes who violently whoop villians' asses everyday.  We were glued to the television hours on end.  It was an ordinary Saturday for me.  Except, it wasn't for Dick.  He was nervous the entire time we played the game, which ultimately made me beat him a hundred times._

_"Boom!  Just kicked your ass again!"  I laughed and playfully punched him in the arm, "This makes my winning streak to-what, four now?"  Dick grinned, but I could tell his focus was elsewhere.  So, as a good best friend, I paused the game.  "Dude, are you okay?  You've been letting me kick your ass four times in a row."_

_"What?  I have not been **letting**_ _you kick my ass."  Even if we are superheroes and we lie constantly about our heroic personas, Dick and I have a special bond and can tell when one of us is bullshitting the other._

_"Bullshit, Dick."  I kept the game paused, "What's wrong?"  Dick sighed, but didn't answer my question.  Instead, he stared at the paused television screen, hoping I would turn it back on.  But I wasn't going to let him get away that easy.  "Dick, how long have we been best friends?"_

_"Who says you're my best friend?"  Dick joked.  I joked back by pretending I had gotten hit in the heart with an arrow._

_"Ouch, ouch, that stings, Dick."  I laid my head back, closing my eyes, "Who knew your harsh cold words would be the death of me."  I reached my arms out, "Goodbye, cruel world."  I slowly put them down, and stuck my tongue out.  Dick laughed and nudged at me._

_"Oh shit.  Well, at least now there won't be someone coming over and stealing my food and video games.  Alfred will be relieved to not have to cook ten pounds of food every time you come over."  He nudged me again, and I groaned._

_"No, I'll just come back and haunt you."  I grinned and sat back up.  "Beware!  Beware of the terrifying ghost of Wallace West!"_

_Dick pushed me away as I made horrible ghoul noises.  "God, never be an actor, Wally.  You suck."  He and I both laughed, but I still wouldn't un-pause the game.  "Come on, press play."  Dick sounded a little angry, punching me slightly harder than usual.  "I'm serious, Wally."_

_"Tell me what's wrong first."  I looked at him while he glared back at me.  "What's wrong, Dick?"_

_"I..have something....to tell you."  He said softly, sighing and looking away from me.  "It's something I wanted to tell you....for a very...long time."  I looked at him, arching one of my eyebrows that told him to continue.  "I...I don't know how to say it."  He bit his lip and wiped something from his eye.  Is he crying?_

_"Just say it, Dick."_

_"I don't want you to hate me."  He bit his lip harder, causing him to wince.  What could he have possibly done for him to think I'll hate him for it?  "I...uh..."  He took a long pause, and then looked at me and said it.  "I...think....I'm gay."   Me, being the idiot I am, could only say one thing._

_"Oh."  He looked at me, puzzled, expecting me to say more.  But I didn't._

_"Oh what?"_

_"Just...I didn't mean oh."  I looked up at him,  "I just, I didn't think **that** was the thing you wanted to tell me."  He looked at me again, with the same puzzled expression.  "Not that there's anything wrong with being gay, Dick.  I just...didn't think you were."_

_"I...I...I don't **want** to be, Wally.  I'm just hoping it's a phase that'll pass." He wiped another tear away._

_"Dick."  I gave him a sorrowful expression, "Why don't you want to be gay?"_

_"Because...just..a lot of reasons, Wally." Dick shifted uncomfortably,  "I  don't like that part about myself."_

_"There are a lot of things I don't like about myself, Dick, but I can't change them.  Because without them, I wouldn't be me."  I put my arm around his shoulder, "You can't change who you are.  Hell, don't change, Dick, because you are the most awesome person I have ever met."  I gave him a hug, and said, "You are my best friend.  I wouldn't know what I'd do without you.  And...And I support you for wanting to explore your sexuality, even if you find out you aren't gay."_

_Dick looked at me, his eyes began to water and he hugged me, and didn't let go for a long time._

* * *

 "What about Alice, Dick?"  I didn't mean to come off demanding, but Dick has me internally freaking out.  He stared at the ground, sighing before looking at me once more.

"She told me....told me some things about Ellie and she told me what happened  _that_ night."  Dick brushed his bangs again, his eyes had dread and exhaustion written all over them.  "I...I don't know how to say-"

"Say it."  I spat out.  

"Ellie isn't your child."  Dick had his eyes closed as he ripped off the bandage.   _..._ "I'm...I'm sorry you have to find out  _this_ way, Wally, but she...she said she was going to tell you  **before** she was going to have Ellie and she never did."   _........_ "I thought you had a right to know, since you are helping her raise Ellie."   _................_  "I-"

"Why..."  I choked out, bringing myself to glare at him, "Why the  ** _fuck_** would you dare make those kind of accusations?!?!"  I slammed my mug down, causing tea to spill out of the cup.  "Alice would never...she would  **never** do something like-"

"I never slept with you, Wally,"  Alice stood in the archway of Dick's kitchen, her arms were crossed and her expression was sadness,  "That night, you got too wasted and crashed.  Dick and I helped you to one of the bed's upstairs."   _........................................................_

"Alice."  I...I have no words, but a million questions.  But I can only muster the strength to ask one.  "Who?"

Alice bit her lip before continuing, "After Dick and I put you to bed, we had a real heartfelt discussion about...about a lot of things.  We found out we had a lot in common, and....we slept together."  I couldn't look at her.  Hell, I could barely look at him, which I could feel his empty, longing stare piercing me.  He wants me to look at him, hell a part of me wants me to look at him, too, but I won't let myself.  "I'm sorry."  

"No."  I growled.  "You're not."  All I can see is red.  I need to get out of here.  I need to escape.

"Wally-"  I punched Dick right in the face, which shocked all of us, including myself.  He stumbled backwards, using his hands to keep him from falling.  I felt my fists fly at him again, but he dodged them, and pushed me back.  "You need to leave."  He sounded pissed, but why the fuck would I care?  Why would I care about a person who I thought I could trust?  I went to punch him again and he again blocked it, and pushed me back.  "Leave, Wally."  He pushed me towards the door, but I stepped forward, in his face.

"Fine.  I never want to see your fucking face again, anyway,"  I have never said anything more serious and as harsh as those words.  Dick took a step back, hurt filled his eyes, but he nodded like he understood.  "Yours either,"  My eyes were focused on Alice.  And I left, not looking back.   _Not that there was anything to look back to, anyway._

**Author's Note:**

> Please Subscribe, read, and hopefully love this piece. I love/hate reading Wally West child abuse stories. It would make sense if he was abused in his childhood because of his smiles. Its like he's trying to cover his pain with smiles.


End file.
